Problem: Reduce to simplest form. $ -\dfrac{9}{6}+\left(-\dfrac{3}5\right)=$
$=-{\dfrac{9 \cdot 5}{6\cdot5}} - {\dfrac{3\cdot6}{5\cdot6}}$ $=-{\dfrac{45}{30}}-{\dfrac{18}{30}}$ $=-\dfrac{63}{30}$ $=-\dfrac{21}{10}$ or $-2\dfrac1{10}$